


Basic Seduction

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Flirting, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Annie's dressed to tease.  <br/>Disclaimer;  So not mine.  Nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Seduction

“You’re such a tease, Walker,” Auggie said, rolling his chair back. 

“Auggie!” she laughed, “why do you say that?”

He smiled, tracking as she walked closer to him. “Hmm, kitten heels,” he said, imagining what it would be like to slide them slowly off her feet, “and I know the way silk sounds when it moves.” Auggie inhaled. “Perfume,” he said, “Hane Mori. Are you trying to seduce someone in particular, or just the entire male population of the building?” 

“You’re such a flatterer!” Her heat warmed his shoulder, though she didn’t actually touch him, just leaned in close. 

“How do you know I’m not telling the truth?” He caught a whiff of her natural scent under the perfume and reminded himself that fraternization was taboo. Particularly in the office, where Joan or Jai might suddenly walk in. 

“Because I’m not trying to seduce anyone, Auggie,” Annie said, and the warmth of her words curled around his ear. 

“Sure you’re not,” Auggie said, smiling for her, even though from the way she leaned over his shoulder, he knew she was.


End file.
